User talk:Time hedgehog
Time hedgehog (talk) 02:56, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Time hedgehog (talk) 02:44, October 15, 2014 (UTC) yup zombies doing a sexy dance just 4 you bro LOL Time hedgehog (talk) 23:02, October 8, 2014 (UTC) time hedgehog FISH STICK SANDWICH BURRITO Time hedgehog (talk) 02:32, October 11, 2014 (UTC) did you wear your DEODORANT what if you joined the chat wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 23:06, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey there, Time! KAT's told us a lot about you! it's nice to see that you're on the wiki and stuff. :) I hope that you make a good contribution here (wait, you already have! XD) and that you're getting along with everyone. :D SNORTY-OH'S ARE GREAT SNORTY-OH'S ARE AWESOME AND IF YOU'RE LUCKY THERE MIGHT BE A POSSUM (talk) 02:18, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Hello i is name is sa3 I come in piece, Mickey-Do This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:56, October 9, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOSSSSSSSSH LOL AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:29, October 11, 2014 (UTC) OH GOSH LOL zombie tango zombie samba This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:32, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Can't join now :( have to do homewok This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:08, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Sorry I'm still really sick and I'm not really in the mood to do anything right now... also my throat is kind of sore now [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:53, February 4, 2015 (UTC) WHO IS THAT IN THE CORNER LOL OHHHHH! kawaii akairo ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:48, February 6, 2015 (UTC) oh ye the blue and the NEKOMIMIS wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:04, February 6, 2015 (UTC) nekomimi means cat ears in japanese™ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:29, February 6, 2015 (UTC) oh… woops ^^' This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:33, February 6, 2015 (UTC) oh okay :( i hope you feel better This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:35, February 6, 2015 (UTC) noice ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:16, February 6, 2015 (UTC) kk ;) it's so close to the weekend and i really want it to come now lol This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:49, February 6, 2015 (UTC) well ur lucki' im still in school tm oh isnt it because you guys get out early on fridays This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:16, February 6, 2015 (UTC) That's awesome Time :O This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:46, February 7, 2015 (UTC) otp Wot? No I didnt This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:07, February 8, 2015 (UTC) OH nothing can compare to the cuteness of 5 tho oh whoops babe it's one of my top otps of course babe i will ;) wait wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:19, February 8, 2015 (UTC) GODDDD!!! this valetine's day will u be with da boo bae This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:42, February 8, 2015 (UTC) ur in love babe This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:58, February 8, 2015 (UTC) I saw you talking about SIGMAIDEN ;)))) valentine's day deliciousness ;)) [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 05:05, February 8, 2015 (UTC) was it PINK MAGIC SHIPPING?? wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 05:07, February 8, 2015 (UTC) OH YEAH!!! I keep forgetting you call it that DELICIOUS!!!! [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 05:10, February 8, 2015 (UTC) the video reminded me of 5 for some random reason wait what? ur in loev bae .//. [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 05:15, February 8, 2015 (UTC) you said 15 LOGAN AND CHARGER wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 05:17, February 8, 2015 (UTC) OH GOD JORDAN AND SHADE LOL jordan and shade ice cream picture wh yes that would be absolutely delectable babette BABETTE. honey combs' [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 05:22, February 8, 2015 (UTC) if you drew that that would be really delicious [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 05:35, February 8, 2015 (UTC) It's k I was traveling home anyways lel but yeah v day will be delicious This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:42, February 8, 2015 (UTC) LOOOOOOL OH MY GOD YES. I really don't even understand why my parents make those gay jokes. I support gays and people of other sexualities and genders (or none at all) but I know my parents are conservative or whatever… OMG TURNING OVER A NEW LEAF THO the girl's singing is really good tm This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:21, February 8, 2015 (UTC) AAAAAH THE FEELS i think i just like most ships in general, especially the people i pair in real life >:3 except FREAKING SHADOUGE JUST UGGGGH This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:29, February 8, 2015 (UTC) if it's a platonic ship then shadmaria is okay if it's not then EWWWWWWW chris x sonic… This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:45, February 8, 2015 (UTC) whoever ships chris and sonic needs to reconsider their life choices??? yeah??? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:59, February 8, 2015 (UTC) probably the guy who made sonichu those creepy fans who get really obsessed with amy… ewww This is a Sigmature. (talk) 07:13, February 8, 2015 (UTC) u two should like get married This is a Sigmature. (talk) 07:29, February 8, 2015 (UTC) REALLY!? oh dang ;))) u go girl This is a Sigmature. (talk) 07:43, February 8, 2015 (UTC) … things just got sweet and spicy >:) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 08:18, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Ouuuh don't think against it yet ;))) you never know when ur face will go red™ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:49, February 8, 2015 (UTC) soz doing derp homework :( anyways u were blushing eh? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:41, February 8, 2015 (UTC) The window is open, so's that door, I didn't know they did that anymore! Revenge is a dish best served cold, but revenge is also sweet. So therefore, revenge is ice cream. (talk) 19:56, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, I can't. I'm on mobile right now sooooo yeah. Revenge is a dish best served cold, but revenge is also sweet. So therefore, revenge is ice cream. (talk) 20:01, February 8, 2015 (UTC) GODDDDD! u really are obses'd babe yo lovah This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:10, February 8, 2015 (UTC) mhmmm guurl smooth like buttah ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:44, February 8, 2015 (UTC) dimmy kissies tm OH MY GODDD!! LOOOL me too This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:38, February 8, 2015 (UTC) nt LOL nt is the best header ever obviously I'll kick your asymptote! (talk) 23:17, February 8, 2015 (UTC) LOL THE VIDEO THOUGH GOD!!! the puppet I'll kick your asymptote! (talk) 23:29, February 8, 2015 (UTC) o k get better Yeah I'm at a friends and I'm helping him study :( so snort This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:58, February 8, 2015 (UTC) sorry I'm just working on some delicious pages "Cookies need love like anything else." (talk) 01:53, February 9, 2015 (UTC) OOOOOOOH romantic love ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:55, February 9, 2015 (UTC) that sounds yumi "Cookies need love like anything else." (talk) 01:59, February 9, 2015 (UTC) I remember you telling me this last night "Cookies need love like anything else." (talk) 02:04, February 9, 2015 (UTC) y-yeah st-stutters This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:10, February 9, 2015 (UTC) twerking while listening to spooky scary twerk beats This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:30, February 9, 2015 (UTC) dimmy twerking discord is pretty awesome tbh HUMAN DISCORD. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:03, February 9, 2015 (UTC) LOLWH ass class This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:53, February 9, 2015 (UTC) yeah I should be at school tomorrow I'll bring my new impeccable comic "Cookies need love like anything else." (talk) 23:33, February 9, 2015 (UTC) (sorry to bug you, but i saw the comment on paws's page, and btw it's pneumonia, because ammonia is a chemical) sorry!!!!!! "give a girl a fluffy chicken and she becomes a sassy little nugget." -some random person on tumblr (talk) 23:39, February 9, 2015 (UTC) i'm really sorry please forgive me 0_0'' "give a girl a fluffy chicken and she becomes a sassy little nugget." -some random person on tumblr (talk) 23:58, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Oh LOL r u on break This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:06, February 10, 2015 (UTC) OOOOH CHEESY FANFICS!? those are the best types of fanfics This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:11, February 10, 2015 (UTC)